Rosie
by trosegeek20
Summary: Rosie loves her life with her dad John Watson and his best friend Sherlock Holmes. Her life is going great until the day she is kidnapped.
1. Who

Rosie was walking home from school. When she arrived home she saw a note on the table. It read, "At 221b, be home around 8." Rosie put her backpack in her room and grabbed some cash from the jar on top of the drawer. She locked the doors to her house and went up to the main road to catch a cab. Rosie was now 16 years old and was about as tall as her dad. Sherlock always teased John about how his daughter was going to be taller than him. Rosie had dirty blond hair that was slightly curly and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue and her dad always told her they looked like her mom's eyes. Rosie was wearing ripped jeans and a light grey sweater with red high top converse. She jumped in the cab and said,

"221b Baker St. please." When she arrived at the flat she used her key to open the door and meet Mrs. Hudson on her way up.

"Oh hello dear," she said, "The boys are just right up there."

"Thanks Mrs. H," Rosie replied. She headed up the stairs and through the doorway. Before she even entered she could hear Sherlock say,

"John, how many times do I have to tell you? It is never twins!" Rosie chuckled and walked into the room.

"Rosie," said John, "How was school?"

"Eh, same old same old," she replied.

"There's a new student and you don't like him," said Sherlock from across the room.

"Good try," said Rosie, "There's a new teacher and I don't like her." Rosie headed towards the fridge. "Anything to eat? I'm starving." She opened the fridge and saw some carrots, beans, toes, and leftover waffles. She took out the waffles and brought them over to the microwave.

"What are the toes for?"

"Experiment," said Sherlock from his chair.

"Why are they green?"

"Trying to see if body parts can still fight off disease if they are disconnected from the body." _Ding_ the microwave sounded.

"Cool," said Rosie pulling her waffles out of the microwave and sitting in her dads chair to eat them. This was a normal day at Baker St. for Sherlock, John, and Rosie. Rosie was used to the weird case's and body parts in the fridge. In fact she welcomed this as part of her life and was always ready for anything, until the day she was kidnapped.


	2. When

"Hey Rosie, it looks like I'm going to be here pretty late," said John, "Why don't you start heading home? You have school tomorrow." It was now eight o'clock and starting to get dark.

"Fine," said Rosie, "See ya Sherlock." She put her hand up for a high five and Sherlock coonsented with a smirk. "Bye Dad," Rosie said giving her dad an one arm hug.

"Be careful," he said.

"Always am." Rosie walked down to the doors.

"Bye Mrs. H!" she called.

"Be careful out there dear," she called back.

"When am I not?" Rosie sarcastically responded and walked out the doors. She couldn't find a cab on the street so she started walking down the road. Three men in suits started walking behind her. Rosie took note of this but showed no sigh of noticing. She quickened her pace, so did the men. Rosie put her hand in her pocket, where she kept her swiss army pocket knife. She didn't bring it out but she was ready just in case. A fourth man suddenly appeared walking ahead of her. He was walking right towards her. With still no sign of a cab, Rosie turned into an alley and as soon as she was out of sight, started running. She had about a ten second head start on the men. As soon as they turned in the alley and saw her running they quickly started sprinting too. She was fast but they had longer legs and were older then she was. They began to gain on her. Rosie turned down another alley and another until she was running towards Sherlock's flat. The men were only ten ft behind her when out of nowhere someone crashed into her. This someone was also in a suit. Rosie quickly pulled out her pocket knife but just as quickly it was slapped out of her hands. The rest of the men had caught up to her. One grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms back. She kicked back and her foot hit him right in the crotch. He groaned and loosened his hold. She broke free of him and started running again. Before she could get very far another man grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He held a piece of cloth to her face. She struggled but couldn't break free. She was forced to breath in. Rosie got very dizzy and and lost consciousness. One of the men picked her up slung her over his shoulder.

"Good job," another man said, "Euros should be very pleased."


	3. How

It was 11 o'clock and John Watson was taking a cab back to his house. When he arrived at his house he unlocked the door and set his stuff on the table. Then he went into Rosie's room to check on her. Her bed was empty.

"Rosie?" he called. He went from room to room but the house was empty. There was no note on the table and no sign that Rosie had even been home. John quickly rushed out of the house and started heading back to 221b.

"Sherlock!" he called.

"John? What is it?" said Sherlock standing in the kitchen.

"It's Rosie," John said, "She's gone."

"Did she make it home?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Her bed was untouched and everything was how I left it."

"We have to find her. Where could she be? Who could have taken her? Why?" Sherlock rambled.

"You think someone took her?"

"Well I don't think she got lost, she's much too smart for that."

"Oh god. Sherlock who would do this."

"I don't know but I promise you we will find her. What are you doing?"

"I'm phoning Lestrade, telling him to put out a search."

"Good, good. Where do we start? We have no clues, no evidence, no idea who even did this."

"What if we just walked around where she would have been. Maybe she went further to find a cab."

"Yes, of course. Come on John." Sherlock grabbed his coat and John who had not taken his off followed him quickly.

The two men quickly walked through the streets, looking for any sign of anything. Finally after two hours of looking, Sherlock called,

"John here!" John rushed over and looked where Sherlock was pointing. It was Rosie's pocketknife. John bent over and picked it up.

"She never goes anywhere without this thing," he said.

"This just proves that someone took her," said Sherlock still looking around.

"Why would someone want her?" John asked.

"That's not the question," Sherlock replied. The question is who would want her."

"Ok fine. Who would want her?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been too involved in any of our cases so it's probably something to do with us. We have an enemy."

"It can't be Moriarty right?" said John.

"I told you he's dead. So is Magneson, so who would do this?" Just then Sherlock's phone started ringing. "It's Mycroft," he said.

"Answer it," John said quickly. Sherlock answer the phone said,

"Mycroft I'm busy what is it?" He paused. "What?" he said.

"Sherlock what is it?" said John.

"It's Sherrinford," said Sherlock," Euros has escaped."


	4. Why

They were back at Baker St. and Sherlock was sitting in his chair while John paced anxiously back and forth.

"I can't believe that pyschopath has my daughter!" He yelled kicking out at his chair.

"John you need to calm down," Sherlock started.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" John bellowed, "You've seen what she's done to people! Rosie could be dead for all we know!"

"If Euros killed her we would have found her body already. No, Rosie's alive. We don't know what they're doing to her but she's alive." John sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Oh god," he muttered.

"John," Sherlock said, "If we're going to help her we need to keep clear heads." John stayed silent and breathed haggardly.

"Sherlock, we need to find her. I can't lose her too."

"I know. And we will find her. I promise."

Rosie woke up with no idea where she was. She tried to stand up but found her arms, legs, and torso were tied to the hard, high backed, wooden chair underneath her. She jerked and tried to free herself but the ropes were too tight. Eventually, she stopped trying to get out and tried to figure out where she was. She was sitting in the middle of a huge stone room. Looking around she could see no windows so she was probably in some sort of basement. There was one door about 30 feet away. There were no visible locks but Rosie could guess that if she could get over there the door wouldn't just open. Rosie then tried to figure out who would have wanted to kidnap her. She didn't have any enemies so it was probably one of Sherlock's and her dad's old foes. Rosie sighed. She didn't know what else to do so she assessed her injuries. Her arms had bruises running up and down and her legs were sore but other than that she seemed fine. Rosie looked around for anything she could use to get out of the ropes holding her. She found nothing so she started rubbing the rope on her right hand against the corner of the arm rest. It didn't make much of a difference but she kept at it. After about an hour of scraping she had managed to tear one of the fibers of the rope. Just as she was about to start on another one the door on the other side of the room creaked. Rosie stopped scraping immediately and sat up straight as the door opened. First, two men in suits walked in and after them a shorter woman with long, wavy, dark, hair. The woman walked up to Rosie who stared at her defiantly.

"Hello," she said, "My name is Euros."

"I don't care who you are," Rosie snarled, though she was very curious, "What I do care about is why you kidnapped me."

"Ah. You see I'm very good friends with your father you see. Well, I don't know if you would call us friends but, we've met. Sherlock on the other hand is very dear to me. But, enough about that let's talk about you. You must be very smart to have done this." Euros grabbed Rosies wrist and exposed the torn rope. Rosie pulled her arm away quickly.

"You're just like your father. Always the soldier." She motioned to one of the men and her came back with a set of handcuffs and a knife. He cut loose her hands with the knife. Rosie immediately punched him in the face but then her arms were quickly grabbed by the other man. Her pulled her arms behind her back and the first man cuffed her arms back there. The chair was too high to pull her arms over and with her legs tied down she couldn't stand up.

"There, that should hold you a little longer," Euros purred, "You see I've worked very hard for this and you are not going to ruin it."

"Ruin what? Why am I here?" Rosie asked loudly. Euros put her face very close to Rosie's ear and said,

"You are here for an experiment. You see you people always have so many little emotions. I want to see them in action, so you are here to help me." Rosie jerked away from Euros and looked at her in disgust.

"You're crazy," she decided. Almost instantly white hot pain flashed across the left side of Rosie's face. She looked back up at Euros with hatred.

"Not crazy," sneered Euros, "Just smart." And with that the three adults turned and exited the room leaving Rosie alone again. She sighed.

"Well that's great," she said to herself, "Of course the psycho who kidnaps me happens to be smart."


	5. What

It had been two days since Rosie had gone missing and Sherlock and John had gotten no closer to finding her. Lestrade's men had been combing the country, but no one had seen her. John and Sherlock had looked everywhere for any type of clue but they'd found nothing. They were sitting at 221B in silence not able to think of anything else to do. Suddenly, there was a _ding_ from Sherlock's computer. Fast as a bullet both John and Sherlock were at the computer to see what it was. It was an email from an unknown number. In the email there was an embedded video. Immediately, Sherlock clicked on the icon to start the video.

Rosie hadn't had anything but water to eat or drink in the last two days. She felt weak and shaky. When Euros and her three other guys in suits came in Rosie groaned.

"Sorry guys not really feeling it today. Come back tomorrow." Euros smiled her creepy half smile.

"But today we're going to send a little video to your father. I'm sure he's dying to see you." Euros put a camera on a stand and then two of the men walked over to Rosie and untied her. Rosie tried to move quickly but her limbs were sore and cramped. The two guys grabbed her arms and moved her over to the spot in front of the camera. They each kept a firm grip on her while the third stood to the side. Rosie stood as straight as she could with her chin held high. Euros pressed play on the video.

"Hello Sherlock, John," she said, "Just giving you a little update on our young friend here. She's a brave little soldier. Hasn't cried once. You should be proud Dr. Watson." She then nodded to the third man and he instantly turned and punched Rosie in the stomach. She groaned as all the air was knocked out of her. The only thing holding her up was the two guys holding her arms. She was suddenly glad she hadn't eaten because if she had she would had thrown it all up. As Rosie recovered Euros started talking again,

"You see I did actually kidnap her for a reason. Last time we met a had a little game for you and I have another one for you to play this time. Young Rosie is very dear to you and I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." The man punched Rosie in the jaw this time. Her head snapped to the side and she felt warm blood dribble down her face. Euros continued talking.

"If you want to save her you need to do something for me. This email is traceable. Find this location and come here. If you show this to anyone else or bring anyone else with you I will know." Euros then pulled a gun out of her waistband. She turned and shot Rosie in the thigh. Rosie cried out and dropped down. This time the men let go and let her fall. She tried to stand back up but when she put weight on her leg she fell back down.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want me to hit her anywhere more important," Euros drawled, "Every day that you're not here will be another hole in poor Rosie. So hurry up," she finished and then she turned off the camera. Rosie had finally managed to get on her good foot and was standing up on one foot.

"You're crazy," she said again, "You're crazy and vile and evil and you deserve to burn in Hell!" Euros calmly walked over and punched Rosie in her bullet wound. Rosie yelled in pain and dropped to the floor again. Euros sneered,

"You should really bandage that. You're losing a lot of blood." One of the men grabbed a chain from the corner of the room and attached one end to the wall and the other end to Rosie's uninjured leg. Then all four of them left her alone again.

Sherlock and John were horrified. John was in utter distress. He couldn't bear being help to see Rosie but not being able to help her.

"Sherlock we need to go there right now."

"I know John but we need a plan. It's obviously a trap and we can't just-"

"Sherlock! Rosie is being tortured and we can stop it! We need to go now!"

"John listen. What do you think she'll do if all three of us are there? She tried to have me kill you or Mycroft last time. We need a plan."

"There is no way we can get out of this. She's probably watching us right now. We can't tell anyone and we can't bring anyone else. We need to do this alone and now."

"But-"

"Sherlock I don't care! I don't care I just want to see my daughter!" Sherlock was silent and then,

"Ok. Let's go."


	6. The Game Begins

Rosie sat on the cold floor in pain. She was starting to feel weak from blood lose and she needed to stop the bleeding in her leg. She ripped off a strip of the bottom of her shirt and tied it around her leg. It quickly bled through so she ripped another strip and tied a tourniquet right above the wound. As she tightened the tourniquet she almost passed out from the pain.

"Do this," she said to herself, "Do this and be done with it." As she tied the knot she finally slumped back. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, so she laid down on the stone floor and instantly fell asleep.

Sherlock and John had traced the address and found it lead to the outskirts of Manchester. They quickly booked a flight and were on their way by late that night. Two hours later they were outside an abandoned factory. They could tell Euros had been there by the fact that all of the windows were boarded up but the door was wide open with a welcome mat laid out in front of it.

"You have your gun right?" Sherlock asked John.

"Of course," John answered tensely.

"Ok then. Here we go." They both walked in together covering each other's backs. Surprisingly, no one ambushed them. They walked into the old factory cautiously. Suddenly, they heard a crackle of a loudspeaker and Euros voice came on.

"Hello brother dear," she said, "Thank you so much for coming." Both Sherlock and John waited in anticipation for what she would say next. They

"I'm sure you'll want to see Rosie. She's in the first door down the hallway on the right. Do hurry." Sherlock and John sprinted down the hallway and basically kicked open the door. They saw Rosie curled up on the floor sleeping. Both of them rushed over to her and John knelled next to her. He put her head on his lap.

"Rosie," he said, gently shaking her shoulder, "Rosie please wake up." She slowly opened her eyes. At first she tried to jerk away from him until she saw who it was.

"Dad?" she said.

"Yeah Rosie I'm here." Rosie tried to push herself into a more upright position but hissed under her breathe as she jostled her hurt leg.

"Just keep it still," John said, "You were smart. At least you know how to tie a tourniquet."

"Yeah well, you do that kind of thing a lot on your cases," Rosie said with clenched teeth.

"Yes, yes happy reunion later," said Sherlock, "We need to get out of here."

"I can't," Rosie said.

"We can carry you," John replied already starting to pick her up.

"No!" said Rosie. John tried to lift her up but the chain on her leg pulled her back down.

"What the-?" John questioned.

"Yeah we need to find a way to break this," Rosie said.

"We're not going to have enough time," Sherlock said apprehensively. Just then six people walked into the cell. Five of them were men in suits. One of them was Euros.

"What a nice little family reunion," she said. John held onto Rosie tighter. Euros smiled,

"Let's play a game."


	7. How To Live With Death

John took in a ragged breath. He wasn't sure if he was up for another one of Euro's "games."

"What kind of game?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he examined Rosie's wound.

Sherlock sighed, "John you know what game she wants to play."

"No, Sherlock. Rosie is hurt. We have to help her first."

"You don't have a choice," Euros cut in, "You will play whether you want to or not."

"The only way to save Rosie is to play the game. You know that, John," Sherlock said. "At least, I hope you knew that," he muttered under his breath. One of the men walked over. John and Sherlock both stood up in front of Rosie.

"Do you want her free or not?" Euros teased. John held his hand out for the key. The guard looked back at Euros questioningly. She nodded and he put the key in John's palm. John quickly unlocked the chain on Rosie's ankle. With help from John she slowly stood up, putting all her weight on her good leg.

Almost immediately, Sherlock glared at the two of them. "Standing will only make it worse."

"I'm fine," Rosie croaked out of her scratchy throat.

"Sherlock you're the one who said we have to play this bloody game," John said, "She's going to have to stand."

Sherlock moved his gaze from John to Rosie's pale and sweaty face and then to Euros.

"She's just a girl, Euros. Surely you can't make her play this game."

Euros smiled evilly. "Oh Sherlock, pity doesn't suit you, dear. You've seen what I'm willing to do. Is this really a surprise?"

Sherlock gave an answer to Euros with a simple expression; a tight lipped smile and steely eyes that held no emotion. "Of course not, _sister._ "

"Great. The game is on then."

John grimaced at the familiar words coming out of such an unfamiliar mouth.

"If you will, please step into the next room. My men will leave you three to your own devices."

John whispered out of the corner of his mouth so only Sherlock could hear him, "Should I use the gun?"

"All the guards have guns. They would overcome us. Someone would be killed."

John discreetly nodded his head. Rosie looked between the two adults. She had heard the short conversation.

On five legs, the three of them hobbled over to the panel that had slid open in the wall and into the next room, which resembled the one they were just in.

Bare walls all except for a large screen in the middle of the wall on the far side of the room. In the middle of the room sat a plain metal table. On the table was a photograph.

It was Mary.

Except, something was different about this Mary. She looked younger than from what John remembered and her hair was lengthy, no longer the short pixie cut she had worn when John had met her.

It was Mary from her A.G.R.A days. The Mary that had died when she wed John.

"Mom," Rosie muttered recognizing the photograph, "What is this?" she demanded, fixing a menacing glare at Euros.

Sherlock glanced at Rosie warily. "Rosie…" he warned.

John stared at the picture.

"Mary…" he whispered, her name a ghost on his tongue. The screen on the other side of the room flickered and Euros' face appeared, filling the screen.

"I'd thought we'd take a little walk down memory lane," intoned Euros,

"Rosamund Mary Morstan. She was a tricky one wasn't she? A secret agent even, and she didn't even tell you.

"Strange, isn't it? She was trained to save lives and she couldn't even save her own."

"Shut up," John said, anger apparent in his voice.

"John," Sherlock warned.

"No, no," Euros cut in, "Go ahead Dr. Watson. Tell us all how she shot your best friend, lied to you, and left you, not trusting you to even tell you where she was going!"

"Mary was a hero!" John shouted, "She may have had faults but in the end she was always right by my side!"

"Ah, ah, ah Dr. Watson. Don't get ahead of yourself." Euros taunted coldly. "She died to save your bestfriend, someone who didn't thank her. Someone standing next to you. _Sherlock killed Mary."_

"Yeah nice try but we've already been through this," said John, "Sherlock did not kill Mary. She made her own choice and no one could have stopped her."

Rosie, who had been left to lean against the chilly wall, had been listening intently to the conversation the whole time. This information came as quite a shock to her. No one had told her how her mother had died. Not until today.

"Sherlock?" Rosie asked, speaking up.

Both men turned around having forgot about Rosie.

"Rosie…"

"Sherlock," she said again. "Did mom really die to save you?" Sherlock hesitated.

"Yes. Your mother chose to give her life for mine." Rosie took this new information in. Sherlock could see the wheels turning in her brain.

"Sorry but why? No offence or anything but I'd understand if it was Dad, but you?"

"Trust me I've asked myself the same question many times. If I could trade with her I would but she made her choice and no one can change what's happened."

"You had a choice too, you know. You could have stopped her. Why didn't you stop her? Rosie demanded.

"She jumped in front of a bullet for me, there was nothing I could do," Sherlock said gently.

"So she chose you instead of me. I understand now." Rosie looked at the screen showing Euros. "I'm ready for the next part of the game."

"Proceed to the next door."

John helped his daughter walk through the door, Rosie trying her best to do it herself, disgusted by the years of secrets they've kept from her.


	8. Like Mother Like Daughter

The next room was just as bare.

Except for a gun.

"What is this for?" John asked.

"You know what it is for, Dr. Watson."

"She wants us to kill one of us," Sherlock confirmed.

"Oh no, not quite so easy. I want Rosie to kill one of you." All three of them were silent.

"I won't do it," Rosie said. Sherlock and John could see she was getting weaker. If they didn't get her out of here soon she would die.

"Shoot me and get out of here," Sherlock said stepping forward. "It's my fault your mother died. Shoot me."

"Sherlock…" John was getting weary.

"No. Rosie, listen to me. It's my fault. _It's all my fault._ Shoot me!"

Rosie slowly moved towards the table. She hesitated before picking up the gun. She slowly pointed it at Sherlock. The only sound in the room was of Euros' deep breathing over the speakers.

And then Rosie moved the gun and pointed it at her own head.

"No!" John cried out.

"Rosie." Sherlock began taking cautious steps towards her, his arms outstretched as if to comfort her.

"Stay back or I shoot," Rosie warned.

"Think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing. I have two choices, Sherlock. Mom made hers. I'm making mine."

"Rosie please," John pleaded, "We're much older. You have so much more to live for."

"It wouldn't be much if either of you were dead. I couldn't live with myself knowing I had killed you."

"Rosie...I can't lose you, too."

"Dad. I'm sorry. But the world needs you. They need Dr. Watson and Sherlock Holmes."

"But I need you."

Sherlock opened his mouth for one last attempt. "Rosie. You know you want to shoot me. I killed your mother. Shoot me. Get your revenge.

Rosie smiled sadly, "Good try Sherlock. I understand why Mom died and she died a hero on her own terms. I only got emotional to get out of that bloody room. I'm running out of time anyways. I can't go much longer. I've lost a lot of blood, I'm dehydrated and starving. If I'm to die here, today, at least I can die on my own terms. Not as some part in some stupid game." As she readied herself to shoot Sherlock and John both rushed towards her. As Rosie pulled the trigger, Sherlock knocked her arm away from her head.

The bullet fired into her neck. She fell to the floor as though the world was in slow motion. John hurried forwards and caught his daughter's lifeless body before she could fall to the ground.

Blood began to seep through John's fingers as he clutched his daughter's head, shaking her as if it would save her.

Sherlock was still.

"No," John cried, "No, Rosie, you can't, no!"

Sherlock whirled towards the screen where Euros was watching. "See what you've done? You've killed an innocent girl!"

But Sherlock was yelling at nobody. Euros wasn't on the screen anymore. She was nowhere to be found. Only John, Sherlock, and Rosie's limp body were in sight.

"John we need to leave," Sherlock said as all the paneled doors slid open. John didn't move. He stayed on the floor clutching Rosie. Guards started to appear through the doorways.

"John!" John finally looked up at Sherlock. He had tears running down his face, "John don't make Rosie's sacrifice in vain. We need to leave now."

"We need to take her with us."

"John we won't be able to get out with her too. I'm sorry but she's dead and we need to get out while we can."

"No we need to take her with us. Sherlock I can't just leave her."

"John we can't!" Sherlock grabbed John and pulled him off Rosie.

"No!" John fought back but Sherlock held tight, "Rosie!" As Sherlock pulled him away John muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," and then both of them turned and ran through the open doors. John pulled out his gun and shot to two guards who had started to appear. They ran until the came to the entrance of the factory. At least ten guards were standing there. All of them were pointing guns at John and Sherlock.

"Drop the gun," said one of them stepping forwards. Suddenly the _chop, chop, chop_ of a helicopter was heard. All of the guards turned around in surprise. John and Sherlock took this opportunity to rush out of their former line of fire. A familiar voice sounded from the speakers of the helicopter.

"Drop your weapons and step out of the factory."

"Mycroft?" Sherlock said in amazement.

"Do you even have to ask?" replied Mycroft's sarcastic voice from a megaphone on the helicopter. All of the guards slowly dropped their weapons and walked out to find a whole squad of British soldiers waiting for them with guns aimed. All of the guards were quickly rounded up and thrown into armored vehicles to be taken to Sherrinford. Sherlock and John stepped out of the factory to see Mycroft.

"How the Hell did you even find us?" asked Sherlock.

"Oh we planted a tracker in you ages ago in case something like this ever did happen." said Lestrade, who stepped out from behind Mycroft.

"A tracker? Where?" Sherlock turned around trying to locate it in his jacket.

"Why so quiet Dr. Watson?" Mycroft questioned. Sherlock looked at Mycroft, trying to tell him to shut up with his eyes. His brother ignored him.

"Where's Rosie? I was pretty sure that was the whole reason you even came here in the first place."

"Mycroft," Sherlock said warningly, shooting a nervous look at John. John was silent, looking down at his shoes.

"Sherlock," he said, "We should go get her."

"You're telling me you left your daughter in _there_?" Mycroft laughed.

"Mycroft please just shut up!" Sherlock said. This time Mycroft could see something was clearly wrong.

"Is Rosamund okay?" Mycroft asked.

"Rosie-" John started, "Rosie's d-"

"John it's ok you don't have to say anything" Sherlock assured him. John shook his head.

"Rosie. My daughter… is dead."

"Squad 24601! You and your men go and retrieve the girl!" Mycroft commanded. John walked over to an ambulance that had pulled up near the squad cars. He sat in the back and soon later Sherlock came to join him.

One of the EMTs came over and draped a shock blanket over the two of them.

Sherlock shrugged it off saying, "I don't need a damn blanket." About 15 minutes later squad 24601 returned. Their arms were empty.

"She wasn't there." One of the men reported to Mycroft.

"Where is she?" John demanded, getting up from the ambulance. He ran back into the factory. Sherlock ran after him. They wouldn't believe it unless they saw it with their own eyes.

The place where Rosie had once been was empty except for blood stains on the ground.

"Sherlock...she's gone."

"I know." he said back.

"She killed my daughter and _she took her."_ Sherlock didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny the truth.

"We need to find her," John said, "We need to find Euros. I can't just let her take my daughter!"


	9. So We Meet Again

Miles away from where John and Sherlock stood, a girl woke up in a bare room, hungry and sore.

Her whole body ached with pain when she tried to stand. She tried to speak but no sound would come out of her dry throat. She began to rise, using the wall behind her as a crutch. Her face shone in the moonlight that was visible through a small and high up window. She looked up to the window but saw nothing but a clear sky filled with stars. The girl was very weak and standing had exhausted her. She slowly slid back down the wall. Her leg was killing her, what was wrong with her leg? When she examined her leg she saw bloodied fabric tied around her thigh. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to her.

"Euros," she murmured.

A screen flickered to life in front of her.

"Ah, yes. We meet again, young Rosamund Watson."

 **Hey guys in case you were wondering I can promise there will be a sequel. Hang in there.**


End file.
